1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crosslinked and branched organopolysilanes and to a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of polysilanes is described, for example, in published application EP 949289 A and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,321. Organopolysilanes which are prepared by known processes and which have both linear fractions and branches and crosslinks are very difficult to filter. This raises the costs for their preparation to an exceptional degree.